The Refuge
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: What happens when a boy is thrown into a one person cell, but it just so happens his best friend and crush is in that same exact cell? SLASH. Rated M for a reason and if you don't like slash, then just save yourself the trauma and don't read this.


**I wrote this one-shot a while back and I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit odd . . . it was also written purely because my friend asked me to write it. There is sex in here, not gonna lie. It was just written for the sex between Jack and Spot because she's obsessed with that pairing, so now you've been warned, don't come crying to me if you don't like it . . . wow okai, I'm not **_**that**_** mean lol, but seriously, head the warning and everyone will be happy. With that in mind, here it is :-)**

--

**The Refuge**

Spot groaned as he was thrown into the single cell at the refuge. He heard something move and flinched when he was moved to the bed. He looked at the figure and saw his long time best friend, as well as his barely admitted crush. Spot Conlon was _not_ gay. At least, he didn't think he was . . .

"Jack?"

"Jeez, Spot, they really did a number on ya, huh?" Spot grunted in return but sat up, ignoring his pain.

"They've been looking for me for near five years now, Kelly, what'd you think they were gonna do, invite me for tea?"

"That'd be a sight," Jack laughed, sitting next to Spot. They sat in silence, Spot with his eyes closed and Jack staring at his hands. Both mentally debating what the next move was and what they should say next.

"You're sleeping on the bed, Jacky-boy," Spot stated before Jack could ask, they knew each other _that_ well, but what _he_ didn't know, was that was only _half_ of Jack's question.

"No I'm not," Jack protested, shrugging off his other question for now, "They soaked you bad, you need it more than me."

"No I don't," Spot snarled, standing weakly but Jack pulled him back lightly, getting up himself, "Fuck you."

"Be my guest," Jack chuckled quietly, admiring the boy on the bed through the darkness.

"What?"

"Forget it Spot, you're straight, I get it."

"But, you're, you're not?" Spot asked, cursing at himself for faltering as he lent forward in the small room. Jack sighed, straightening from the wall he was leaning against and crouched in front of Spot. He smiled slightly at his short of breath. "Jack?"

"No, I'm not," Jack smirked, leaning closer before pressing his lips against Spot's. He immediately pulled back, backing away as far as he could. "Shit, Conlon, I didn't mean, I mean, you're-."

"You talk _way_ to much," Spot growled, glaring at the boy in front of him. Jack stayed silent for a second before realization dawned on him.

"Wait Spot you're-."

"I said shut up," Spot bit out.

"Sorry, I didn't-."

"No one does, well, no one did that is." Jack made a movement that looked like a nod to Spot and Spot rolled his eyes, silence engulfing the room again.

"I like you," Jack suddenly blurted out and Spot smirked, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"What exactly am I supposed to do about that?" Jack's jaw dropped.

"Bitch!" Spot rolled his eyes, closing them again. "Spot?"

"If you really think I'm answering after that _girl_ insult, you're dafter than I thought," Spot answered, his eyes still closed, but after a while, he growled, grabbing the red bandanna around Jack's neck and pulling him to his lips, "I want you, Kelly." Jack moaned into Spot's lips before Spot whispered into his ear, "And I'm hard for you." He felt Jack blush and he smirked as his hand wandered over Jack's crotch. "Seems like you are too, whatever shall we do about this?"

"Please," Jack whimpered and Spot smirked again, unzipping the other boy's pants but kept their mouths fastened, gaining access when his hand slid down the erection. Jack moaned again as Spot teased the head with his finger but his breath caught when Spot kissed his way down, ripping off Jack's shirt in the process. He felt Spot's lips on the tip and then his tongue flicked it. Suddenly, Spot took all he could of Jack him without provoking his gag reflex and it was amazing, feeling Spot's mouth around his hard-on. Spot found an even pace and glanced up at Jack, whose head had rolled back, leaning against the wall behind him. He moaned, suddenly pulling Spot up, tasting himself in the shorter boy's mouth. Becoming impatient, he tore Spot's pants off, pushing him against the wall but Spot had other plans and eventually, they ended up on the bed, Spot on top. Jack, smirking, flipped them somehow.

"What're you," but he felt Jack's head at his entrance and glared, "Don't you dare, Kelly." Jack's eyes flashed with something undeterminable to Spot.

"Afraid to show too much emotion, Conlon?" Spot's glare sharpened, about to shove Jack off, but Jack was too quick and pinned Spot's hands above his head. He entered slightly, and felt Spot tense up but kissed hi neck, then ear, then cheek, and finally mouth. Spot, being to busy with Jack's mouth, didn't realize that Jack was about to push further. As he did this, Spot let out a yelp, biting Jack's tongue, and Jack pulled back, tasting blood. "Shit Conlon."

"I'm gonna kill you, Kelly," Spot muttered, closing his eyes in pain. Jack only smiled, kissing his new lover's neck, trailing up to his lips again. Spot tasted Jack's blood, pulling on his waist to bring him closer.

"Better?" Jack whispered, nipping at Spot's ear and Spot nodded, not knowing what to do now. It was up to Jack to make the next move. So he did, slowly, Jack moved in and out, picking up until he found a comfortable speed for the two of them. Suddenly, as he slammed back in, Spot let out a loud moan, biting Jack's neck and Jack smirked, hitting the spot again.

"Shit, Jack."

"What?" he grunted, looking up at Spot in his heat.

"Fuck."

"Spot," but was cut off by the waves of pleasure that suddenly filled him, barely hearing Spot moan his name before he came too. Jack flipped him over, withdrawing, and lay by his side, before pulling him close. Spot kissed Jack's neck, softly biting it and Jack chuckled. "Relax Spot."

"Huh?" Spot asked in confusion but Jack only smiled, playing with his lover's hair.

"We can do it again." Spot smirked. "Only if you want to of course, I mean." Spot lay in silence, his head on Jack's chest, mulling over what Jack had just said. Finally, he kissed Jack, who did not hesitate in rolling on top of him and Spot smirked.

"Yeah, I _guess_ we can."

"You little-," but Spot cut him off, earning shouts from the rest of the hall as they proceeded through the night but neither paid attention. May the refuge wasn't _so_ bad.

--

**Yes, I am fully aware that Jack and Spot might be out of character, thanks for reading it tho!!**


End file.
